A Fairytale In Arcadia Bay
by Christmaslightsinmyheart
Summary: Taking place on Christmas Eve, in the same year that The Happy Prince And The Swallow Of Arcadia Bay happened. Just a little story about Max, Warren and Chloe at Christmas...P.s Time travel.


A little mess up with the odd word here a there, like I called Chloe...Chole...a rookie mistake.

This story is set in December of the same year as "The happy prince and the swallow of Arcadia Bay". Story's set between that year and after will come in good time.

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, OR LOCATIONS OR NAMES, ALL RIGHT'S GO TO THE OWNERS.

"Dontnod Entertainment and published by Square Enix".

AND I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE PUNS AND REFERENCES TO MOVIES, CARTOONS, SCI-FI AND THE LIKE, ALL RIGHT'S GO TO THE OWNERS.

but the story is mine...o.k.

These stories was made because i could not find any stories with these two characters as a couple, there are some pictures, some one made with the game models, but that's about it.

I have not played the game, "Life is strange" and i don't want to, but know a bit about it, the

stories in question will mostly be funny, all will be lovey dovey.

(P.S.) As Warren is 16 of age in the game, and so i do not get in trouble, all characters in this story is at least 18 of age or older.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The made up seaside town of "Arcadia Bay" Oregon United States.  
But the town, is not important, They two are important

"A fairytale in Arcadia Bay"

5 o'clock in the afternoon on the 24th of December snow fell in Arcadia Bay, not heavy but fine snow. A fair amount of snow from yesterday was still on the roads and pavments, men dressed up as Father christmas and people dressed as Victorian Carol singers were here and there spreading a little bit of cheer. The cold of the sea and the smell of salt mixed with spices of mulled wine, where folks were happly drinking. Every one was doing the last minute shopping for tomorrow one of them was Max.

But she wasn't part of the crowds of men women and children out on this swell, if not frosty day. No she was standing outside of Blackwell Academy, by the bus stop carrying two bags one with gifts, the other her laptop and camera. With so much winter clothing on like a scarf around her face, mittens a huge coat and a large woollen hat on her head.

Max's face was barely visible to see, she was so protected from the cold looking not unlike a tortoise with it's head poking out of it's shell.  
Inside her armour of warm fashion Max was sweating, but the alternative was to freeze to death and Max had better thing's tonight to do than die. For you see tonight, Chloe and Warren, or as Max calls them "Charren", will be exchanging for the first time gifts for Christmas. Well not really,  
the first time was last year but as Max wasn't present, for the present's, this Noel was now gonna be officially, The first time. And as Chloe got a part time job at the same Dinner that her mum work's at, "I bet she will get some great prezzies for Bunny i mean warren...must stop calling him that.". Max softly swayed left to right thinking of both of them, secretly telling her what they wanted to get each other. Checking the road for traffic Max put just one step out on the road when a 4x4 sped past narrowly missing her but still throwing her off balance. She fell on her tush,"OW" and groaned, the contents of the bags pebble dashing the pavement.

Max sat up only to see the 4x4 reverse and stop to be in her eyeline. The window slowly rolled down. Who was driving like a manic ?, Nathen and Victoria the Academy's power couple from hell that's who. Of course they didn't know it was her with all the clothes and all, but did that stop them blaming her...nope. "You mouth-breather watch where your walking" Nathen said with all the concern of a Bull Shark, "Do you want to be in a box for christmas" he continued then stopped with his rant on her, moving on with more inportant thing's like, "You should be just glad that you didn't ding my car this thing cost more than you will earn in lifetime, and my Dad give it to me as an early gift, one scratch and your ass would have mine hear me". From the passengers side came Victoria, she showed as much concern in the person that they nearly ran down as Nate did, "Come on Nate we will be late for the party, she is not dead or anything...sadly, and put the window up i am cold".

She said while wearing a warm thick fox fur coat and hat. "Fine Vic we can go, and next time hillbilly" he said now looking back at Max, "Be more considerate of others". They zoomed off. She shouted after them, lucky for her she was muffled by the scarf, because if she wasn't muffled, the Police would have to talk to her about the obscene not so lady like language that she screamed in pubic.

That is if the Police were around or in fact anyone was around. Sitting on cold snow reminded her of a long forgotten memory, Warren told her once that when he was a kid he got his coat and hat and he went off into the forest when it was snowing. All by himself and found something?, no, someone?, in the snow, he never could remember it properly, looking back now he might just had it mixed up with the movie "Stand by Me".

Max just shook her head picked up the scattered bags, and finally crossed the road. The sound of Max's shoes echoed down the empty street as shop owner's started to close up, must be half 5 already Max thought, " I hope they moved the snow at the Two Whales Diner, but not long now till i meet up with Chole,  
then at midnight i cry a little bit on how cute Charren look's giving and getting pressies". Max sighed a contented sigh. "They are so adorkable together, they are my fav ship, next to Jelsa". Max walked up the small steps and pushed with her back one of the doors that enter's the "Two Whales Diner". Inside was quite deserted, then Chole came in to view next to the counter with her back to Max mopping the floor. The spash and slop of mop in bucket broke the silence next to the slowly rotating music of the ceiling fan. Max coughed to get some attention, No reply.

She coughed louder this time, still nothing. It then became clear that Chloe was wearing a pair of head phones. So Max put down the bags, walked up to her friend, and tapped Chloe on the shoulder. Chloe jumped out of her skin, screamed, knocked over the bucket, and nearly fell over the counter. "What the hell dude!, you trying to make me a ghost?" Chloe barked breathing heavy and somehow still holding the mop. The Punk girl's apron was now easy to see, it was one of those novelty one's. It was red with green writing spelling out the word's, "Want to know why I am on the naughty list, my boyfriend knows why?".

Max found it funny it was dirty in a clean way, innuendo at it's best, not even easily offended parents could make a scene, screaming "Someone please think of the chilldren", ahh...but could kid's in this future age of computer's find that all shocking, with reality Tv show's we have today?. Max then snapped out of her day dream when the end of a mop was pressed at her nose. "I know it's you in there Maxy!, come out and put up your dukes ", Chloe answered back now with the mop pointing at her attacker, like a Caveman. "mmmmMMMmmmmmmMMM" Max said, "Come again mumbles?", Max took off the hat and scarf. "Chloe...you got me". "Oh good...knowing it's you, make's it's fine for you to stand there like a psychopath Michelin Man", "Dont be catty", "Better than stabbing you!", "Dont be stupid, i barely touched you", Max said defending herself, she took a seat by the window, but only before moving Choles new Black hoodie that she had left it carelessly on the seat.

"You fudging scared me dude ", "Fudging?, that's tame for you?", "We had a lot of church kids in here recently, sue me, it's Christmas you know". Max set up her laptop on the table in front of her still not making eye contact but retorted with, "Is it Christmas now ?, never noticed". Her friends face was a picture, "I could learn to hate you easily" Chloe sneered stamping off to the kitchen, "YOU LOVE ME REALLY" Max shouted after her, Chloe shouted back from the kitchen with "NOT RIGHT NOW I DONT".

15 minutes later Chloe returned with two beer bottles. She sat down with a thud facing Max. Chloe then preceded to open one of them and downed it , then belched loudly. Max still not looking up from her typing said, "Still mad with me, and won't the owner find this as petty theft?", "One no your fine, kinda funny looking back at it really, two, the owner only know's if you snich" she chuckled. Max nodded, with a look of i have some thing on my mind. Chloe picked up on this while necking the next bottle. The contents of one of Max's bag's was on the table. It was old books, must be 70's if not older. Chloe pondered picking up a book or two. Titles were Christmas themed, like a Pulp Fiction train robberly drama called in huge letters, "THE TRAIN THAT STOLE CHRISTMAS", or kid's book about a gorllia that dresses up as Father Christmas in the Jungle, called, "Old St Chimp Nick". "Max why have you got crap book's?", "They are not crap, a new family that just moved in to town and gave them to me for taking photo's of them moving in". "Ok sorry Mighty Max", "Apology accepted" snapped Max. The room went silent for moment.

"Something up Max?". A second or two later Max answered. "I heard you talking to Kate at Blackwell in November", "And?", "You said you were going soft, that's what you said". Chloe gave a sideways glance, "No i didn't", "Yes you did, "No i did not", "I know what i heard C". "Shit" Chole thought, she then tried to back up her claim with charm, full well knowing she had being found out . "Well i am sorry Max you heard wrong When have i been a soft touch this year?, the camping we three did, Halloween, even the local Jock's don't mess with me, and three of them are over six foot seven". Now, Chloe figured after all that, after all the none "soft" stuff she spoke of, Max, might...would, let it go, and move on thinking otherwise, and Chloe showing her vulnerable side was just a mistake. Max was having none of it, this i can't be tuff and be gentle at the same time. What bull she's pulling here.

"And why don't they mess with of you again?" Max posed . "Who? Chloe puzzled picking her nose. "The jocks, why dont they mess with you again?, "Because i headbutted two of them, and slashed their tyres " she said flippantly. "And why did you do that?", "For fun i think?", "Chloe Price, be honest", Chloe put her hands up in defeat. "Ok, They were picking on a kid with a lisp then thought it would be fun to push him around, fine you got me, i did say it...sometimes i think i've lost my edge".

Max stopped typing and faced her friend. "Hang on, Max you were there that day?, "Yes i was", "Then why act dumb why lead me up the path?", "I wanted you to remember that day", "You wanted me to remember, what?". Max reached out and held her friends hand, "Yes i was there, you were smooching Warren's neck making him red faced and making him giggle, while you were doing it you saw them picking on that boy". Max's grasp tightened, "You stopped kissing Warren, looked him in the eyes, he nodded you got up, and kicked butt like only Chloe Price can". Chloe stayed still and quiet. Max had both hands now holding her friends. Then gave a tiny smile and continued. "I remember Warren's face so filled with pride, that his girl is the toughest person in school, the toughest for miles, then you came back after butt kicking put your hands on your hip's and said, who want's a drink?". Chloe blinked confusedly "I did?", "Yes you did, and do want to know why i recall that so well?", "Your weird i guess? Chloe replied dumbly.

"No...and yes...i recall that so well because, i saw the little girl i knew so long ago, standing there, the little girl before she lost her dad and went so sad. "I did not think i see her again, you and Warren have brought out so much in people, that you do not even stop and think who's life's are a little better for it, mine included, that's why i bit , hearing you being stupid saying that you have gone soft, losing your edge, maybe i should have told you sooner, but no Miss Price not soft just focused". Chloe swelled up. "Thank's babe", "Your welcome...you idjit". The girl's got up and cuddled reassuring each other, then sat back down. Max wiped a tear or two on her sleeve's. "I nearly got run over by Nate and Vic to day", "Those dumb ass's", " Daddy bought a new 4x4 for him", "That's nice" Chloe grinned. "Now would you tell me what you got Warren, i know he's obsessed with giving you a great gift for Holidays", "My bunny?...for little ol' me... i love that nerd, and i might tell you buddy of mine, but first hot Coco".

With two jumper's a hoodie and his santa hat on, Warren went out in to the world. Snow fell silently as he went in to the town of Arcadia. Warren was happy as a Sky Lark. Power walking to get gift's with a Christmas song by Chris Rea playing in his head on a loop. He didn't mind at all is was on a loop, he loved this time of the year. Never really growing up inside he saw a little bit more magic in the air than most his age.

The sun was slowly setting with just enought time to get Chloe's and Max's gift, Warren was a Nerd on a mission, "A sneaking misssion" Warren said to himself crouching down trying to act a little like Soild Snake. People just shock their heads going by. Warren didn't care if he looked like a idiot, so be it It was Christmas time after all. His indifference was all fine and dandy that was untill he slipped on ice, and landed on his face in the snow. "Are you ok young man?" said a voice. Warren looked up dazed, "Here let me give you a hand there" said the voice again as a gloved hand came in to view.  
Warren grabbed the hand and pulled himself up. "I hope you didn't hurt yourself pulling me there", "No worry, you will be surprised at what i can carry".

The good Samaritan was a man dressed up as Father Christmas, the man in question had a much better suit than most of his kind and a little sparkle in his eye. "Thank's for the assistance there, teach me to try and act cool" Warren shrugged, the old man smiled a cheeky but all knowing smile. "I thought you looked just fine if you asked me, that was until the snow-pie in the face" pointing to the snow on the boy's eyebrow, then kindly brushing them clean of the slush. "May i ask where are you going in such a hurry, if it's not to forward of me?", "Just getting a present or two for my Girl and my best friend", "I hope you find what you want to get", "To tell you the truth i know what to get my Girl, but my best friend, not so much, she's a geek like me and she likes photography, but don't want to a get her a another camera ".

Then the man in red scratched his forehead in deep thought, "Why not a photo?" he said, "A photo?", "Yes a photo, they do say a picture is worth a thousand words", "Of what though?", the man puzzled once more. "I am sure i saw a pretty blue Butterfly not long ago", "Aren't most Butterfly's taking a long winter's nap right now" Warren crossed his arms proud of his animal knowledge, "Don't know what to tell you, but i'am sure i saw one as you fell just a minute a go, i've learnt that most thing's are more than they appear at first glance", "You are right after all...but if i saw it i might take a pic for her but i got to get my Girlfriend's one soon, it's not like the Butterfly will appear out of thin air", "What like that one there" the man said pointing at a lamp post.

Perched on the lamppost was a gorgeous blue Butterfly, With a black outline on the wing tips that seemed to keep a glow inside of the wings . It was a work of art. "Well if i'll be of a son of a hamster, and my father smelt of elderberries...it's a blue Butterfly". "Is it not just a lovely creature" said the man in red. Warren was conflicted. "What do i do?", "Have you not got time to spare, i mean Chloe's present is payed for, all you just got to do is pick it up Max's to go after all", "Your right Max will love it" Warren shock the man's hand, "Thanks for the help Dude", "You are welcome now get going you", Warren nodded and ran off like a rocket. The man shouted after Warren one last time, "Warren remember, it's not the what you give, but why you give it...that's the key!".

Warren shouted back, "I will remember". Then he stopped in his tracks. "Hang on, how did he know my name, how did he know Max's and Chloe's, better still how did he know i already paid for Chloe's present... i never saw him before to day?". Warren turned 180 to face the man and ask, but he was no where to be seen. Warren was a little perturbed, but just nodded and ran after his blue target, the insect fluttered up and down just out of Warren's camera phone range, then it when into a back alley and so did the young man. It floated silently in the ally and perched on a windowpane. Warren moved slowly.  
"I have you now" Warren said raising the phone to his eye. Click. "Maybe one more?", the Butterfly flew off over a back wall, "Hey come back you" Warren called after the tiny creature, he climbed a rubbish bin and went over the wall.

Instead of a street on the other side it was a hill covered in snow, he tumbled down the hill just missing the trees as he rolled. The memory of a camping trip with the girl's when he broke his leg and was inches from being ate by a Mountian Lion played in his head. "Please don't let me brake my leg again".

Warren woke up on his back in the snow. He hurt so he was not dead, not to sure how bad his Injury was until he moved slowly to check. "Thank God no break's" he groggily got to his feet. He rubbed his back and surveyed his location, large trees covered with snow dotted the place but not a sound could be heard except for a cliché Owl and cricket. "I am not spooked out...not one bit", Warren quickly looked for his phone, not in his pocket, "No, no, no, where are you phone?", he then realised where it was, "It's under the snow". It was there, under the snow, just where it was exactly was not so clear, 10 minutes of cold hands groping in snow he found it. With his foot. And i mean he stood on it, a load crack rang out. Warren closed his eyes and reached down and picked it up.

It looked like a set of "Michael Bay" movie, most of it was smashed to bit's lucky the SD card was untouched, laying on the snow near a tree. " At least your fine little buddy don't want to lose that blue Butterfly now do we". Warren walked to the card, out of nowhere a squirrel descended and grabbed the card, probably thinking it was a seed or nut then ran back up the tree. Warren was stunned by what he saw. Snapping out of it he screamed, "COME BACK YOU, THAT'S NOT FOOD". The squirrel ran and jumped from tree to tree, Warren trudging through the snow after it, "STOP YOU LITTLE FURRY %&$#?!", the brown dart ignored him, "YOU ASKED FOR IT" Warren cuped some snow in a ball, and hit the squirrel in mid flight, the rodent fell to the ground.

"Oh no...i killed a squirrel, and at Christmas". Then the squirrel got up on it honches and moved off some feet a way squeaking angrily. "Sorry little buddy", Warren picked up the SD card but felt bad about hitting the squirrel with a snow ball. He then patted his trousers and found a chocolate bar, he opened it and tore of a piece off. "Here you go, good trade?", Warren chucked the piece in the snow, the squirrel saw the food and ran for it. "MERRY CHRITSMAS, WATCH OUT FOR A GIRL CALLED KAT FROM DMC OK LITTLE GUY" Warren shouted, making his peace with the squirrel he ate the bar and walked off.

The temperature in the forest dropped fast and the snow kicked up a storm, Warren pushed on hoping to hit human life at some point, the funny thing was the sun looked higher than before, but it should be setting now?. It was white cold hell, it was biting into his face and hands. If he was not careful he might end up in a real life "Rabbit in a Snowstorm" painting. "Must keep going, must not die, Chloe and Max will kill me if i do". His limbs were giving in, chronic fatigue hit. Warren fell on his knees then face down on the cold ground, the snow got even faster . "Chloe, Chlooooole, Chlooooooooole" he slured his words... and then lost consciousness.

How much time past from when Warren fell asleep is unclear. But Someone was poking Warren with a stick, like when people do when they find a dead animal. Thankfully Warren was not dead. When he started to move his eye's under his closed lids, the person shock him, Warren slowly opened his eyes to see a young boy staring back at him, and that the snow had stopped. The boy was wearing a thick hat and coat, his brown untidy hair poked out under his brim, "Hay Mister...are you dead?", "I'am not sure...are you aware you have a big bogey up your nose?", "Yes i do know that", "Then i'am not dead". The boy helped him up, falling twice on my face in one day, how embarrassing Warren thought brushing the snow off his leg's face and chest. "Thank's kid", "No problem...why were you eating the snow?", "I was eating snow?, weird, maybe i was thirsty" Warren said trying to make a joke of it. "You can't eat snow raw, it will give you a cold stomach, i tried that once it's not nice", the boy said crossing his arm's. "Don't worry i tried it once too but good tip".

This seemed to please the boy, "Thank's for not letting me freeze...why were you out here any way?, not that i am not grateful and all", the boy looked down sadly, "Needed to get away just for a while". Warren bent down on one knee with concern, "What's up little man?", "I AM NOT LITTLE" the boy shouted, "I'am sorry, i didn't", "I am a fine size for my age Ok", "What is your age...8?", "9" the boy said as a small tear ran down his face, Warren passed him a tissue from his pocket, the boy blew his nose loudly. "What's really up kid?", the boy looked down at his shoes for sometime, then spoke. "They pick on me at school, they call me a geek and nerd and a shrimp", Warren could relate, as a kid he had the same experience, he never forgot that. "I was bullied too", the boy now looked at him, "You were?", "Eeyup". the boy went closer, "Did it ever stop?", Warren shook his head, "Not really...but it get's better", "How did it?", "It took sometime, but good people help, family, friends", Warren then blushed "And maybe a Girlfriend too...helped", "I've got no friends", "I bet you've got a mega tons of friend's?", "No one at school". Warren stood up "Well i go to Blackwell Academy, and that's a school, and you made a friend in me", "Really?" the boy said whipping his nose, "Yay you saved me from a frozen death, dude your like the Doctor, "I am?, i love that show", "So do i, now Doctor, where do we go to get out of here?", The boy ran off excited "Follow me Companion", "Coming Doctor".

The two walked and talked, the boy asking about Warrens friend Max and his Girl Chloe, which Warren was more than happy to tell. They had lot in common, but it was strange the boy loved comic's but had not heard of the new movie's, and that Marvel and Star wars had been bought out by Disney?. Needless to say the boy and Warren was happy to find their way out of the forest. Warren was annoyed it was now to late to get Chloe's gift, but not being dead had it's perks. "Here you go just go pass the tree's and your out of here", Warren held out a hand "Thank you Doctor", "My names not the doctor you know", "How rude of me, what is it my good man" Warren said now bowing. "My name is Warren Graham, please to meet you". The boy said. Chloe and Max's favorite Rabbit, raised his head slowly, "Come again?" came a strangled noise form Warren's throat.

"I am Warren Graham, and you are?", Warren...the older one, was lost for word's, he watched time travel SCI FI before, and he always told people what he would do if it happened to him, and how and what to do, and not to do, it was not if this was him as a kid...it is him, or rightly was him, he could not believe he had not noticed, he must not mess up the time line, or mess up more of it, as the case maybe. In the same strangled tone as before he said, "Daryl Dixon", "Nice to meet you Daryl Dixon, well good bye" and the younger Warren left out of sight. Warren just stood there...dumbfounded, then the memory of himself as a kid meeting a man called "Daryl Dixon" in a snowy forest at Christmas resurfaced.

A Owl hooted and landed on his still head, it pooed down his neck. "I just wanted to get some presents", he said quietly, "Then i met the Head Elf, next thing i know i'am in a forest milles away...in the past, where i met my younger self, i wonder if it's that Blue Butterfly fault?, don't think it can get any weirder?".

Then that same Blue Butterfly from before now came in to view, as if it had been summoned by unseen thing's. It darted in front of Warren, with a playful way about it, his eyes watched as the small thing made it's way in the direction that the younger Warren went, "Ok...i'll bite?". He walked forward, the Owl fluttering back to a branch, through the trees he came out, back on the street where it all started, with very little time had past, "Or maybe i was wrong, wierd come's in three" he just walked to the shops still in shock. A gentlemen walking by told Warren that he bird poop on his collar, Warren politely said, after all what he just saw recently he did not care...

Back at the Dinner the girl's were sitting at the counter, happily tucking into another bit of petty theft...hot apple pie with cream and just a hint of cinnamon.  
"I can't believe it...you Chloe, went to Blackwell a week before me and Warren?", "Well it's true", "Why have i not heard of this before?". "Principal Wells made it that way", "Wells?", Chloe rolled her eyes, "Yes Max ...Wells, you know the guy you think hates you...that Wells", "He does treat me differently form rest of the student's Chloe", "And why a give metal plated %&$#?! if he does babe, he can't be all high and mighty if he's the one with a drinking problem", "Drinking problem, really?", "Brought on by the Prescott's i think", Chloe said taking out a Herbal cigarette from a tin in her jeans.

"But why?", "He lets Nate run a muck and covers for him, and Daddy Prescott keeps the Academy with money". "But how do you know he has a drinking problem, and why were you not at Blackwell when me and Warren joined?". Chloe lit up the Herbal. "Because i got drunk butt naked and passed out".  
"A bit of a fopa on your part...still doesn't explain how you know Wells drinks?". "It does when you brake in to his office and take his booze". "That's sad" Max pondered, "That's Arcadia Bay for ya". "Does Warren know Chlo?", "No...and he won't find out, will he...old buddy", "But why?", "What take his thunder from him with getting me in there i think not, beside it happen at a bad time in me and my Mums lives...best forgotten, that's why we never told him, i did not mix with the young school folk back then, that is why no one remembers me, plus Wells and us made a deal...let me get off free and no mention of drunk Principal ". Max moved the chat along as Chloe was getting melancholy.

"Can i have a go", "What my herbal?", "Yes, i might look cool", "Fine", Chloe rolled her eyes once more and passed the cigarette to her. Max inhaled deeply, her eye's went red and watered then coughed, "Good right", "No, cough, cough, it's not... what is that flavour?" giving it back , "It's meant to be apricot...they lied", "Yes, cough, they did". Max composed herself, "So when are you picking up Warren's gift?", "In half a hour or so", "Bit close to the wire isn't", "Don't worry i know the shop guy he said i can come in late", "Why's that?", "I painted his shop front in the summer, and owed me one", "You helped a lot of people this year C, you should be proud of that", "Ya ya, don't go mushy on me now Max", "The school council was thinking of putting up a Chloe signal on the roof" Max joked, "And Warren could be your sidekick Chlo", "My Warren...in tights'?, like it", "Did you bury the hatchet with that girl at school yet?", "What girl?", "The girl you met four day's into the new school term, you know...the one that flirted with Warren in the canteen, remember?", "Oh her...no", "You threatened her with a potato on a fork did you not", "Yes i did, she didn't sniff about Warren again". Chloe got up from the seat and put on her black hoodie, "Lets go Max, bunny's gift awaits", "What about the plate's", "Just throw them in the sink in the back, no ones here tomorrow".

Then Chloe's phone rang, "Hello...Mum what's wrong?, slow down what is it?". Max was still sitting down when Chloe returned to the counter with phone in hand, Chloe just sat there saying yes, increasingly going quieter and slower than the last. Max could hear Chloe's Mum from the speaker crying some thing like sorry, over and over. Chloe just said bye to her mum, and put down the phone on the counter, and just sat there staring into the abyss, Max's eye's darted at her friend, then her phone, "What's wrong Chloe?", "That was Mum", Chloe said angrily, "David, my stupid Step-ass father, got drunk and smashed Nathen Prescott's new 4x4's windscreen with a Baseball bat ", "Why?", "Because he's a %&$#?!ing idiot that's why", "What's going to happen?, is he going to Prison?", "No, more's the pity, he was going to, until Nate found out who he was, that he is my step father, then Nate was happy to take money to fix it...that is my money". "What!", " My hard earned money", "How much?", "I will have twenty left if i'am lucky". Max hugged Chloe, "I am so sorry Chloe", Chloe just sat there not moving, "Nathen is coming here to take his blood money", "When?", head light's filled up the dinner's window's, "Now i think".

Nathen parked, and kissed Victoria in that inhuman way they do, they got out of the 4x4 with it's cracked windscreen and headed to the dinner door's and walked in. Now in they smiled when Chloe and Max was in view at the counter, a slimy smile, Max was sure if you took Off their faces, there would be snake's head's underneath. "Merry Christmas Miss Price, Miss Caulfield, i didn't think you would be here?, it is Christmas eve after all, a time when we spend with family", Vic said with a grin. "So no Warren to be seen" Nate spoke up "But his bodyguards are here, all nice and cosy", "I'am his bodyguard Max is his consultant, that's about right hay Max" "Sounds about right Chloe, he's like Lex Luthor and your Mercy Graves, but Warren's got better hair than Jesse Eisenberg", the girl's laughed, Nathen thought they would learn not to smart with them, but even now after all this they gave him no respect, but they will. "So how much does a remarried widower get for working in a place like this anyway or does your mum do things on the side, if you get my meaning?"

Prescott growled. That was the last straw in Chloe's eye's, she got up from the from the counter, and moved in to be in striking distance of the two. "You know what Nate, some people pity you, saying your messed up in the head, with too much money and pressured by being Daddy's youngest, who you disappoint daily, they even say your just acting out?" she walked closer to Nate. "But you know what i think?", "What do you think Chloe?" Max asked, "I think your just a little turd and your biotch Victoria here is just a gold-digger, i got better you stayed the same, and with Warren and Max by my side we helped more than you and your click hurt, so act the big man on campus all you want...it wont change who you are inside, just a Piss Rat with a sliver spoon up his ass". Nathen was fluming, "I don't care what you think Slut, we got you back tonight for messing with us all year, that's all that matters".

The girl's locked at each other, "What do you mean?" Max said confused. " We... might of anonymously kept giving your stepfather some free drinks,  
which lead to his damaging outburst", "WHAT!", Chloe said, she tighten her fists, "You see after me and Vic had are full of the Christmas party, we got bored, and we had some drink's and tablet's, and not the touch screen ones F Y I, with friends of ours, at a bar not far from here, where David good old PTSD ex war veteran Blackwell's security guard, was sitting drowning his sorrow's", "Your a piece of shit you know that Nathen", Max sneered. "Vic pointed him out to me, i never put to and together with him and you, but then she gave me a idea, i love the way her foul little mind works", Chloe was shaking with rage at this point. "Let's get him tanked for fun, but then somebody said why waste a perfect...once in a life time opportunity, to get back at you three, but mainly you Punk-face". Nathen took a sip of a hipflask he had, "You want to know what we did", "What did you do rich boy" Chloe bit. She was this close to smashing his head on the counter.

"A friend of mine told him pretending to not know me , said it would be funny is something happened to Nathen Prescott's new ride, and he did, just like good dog", Nathen drank again, "You should have been there punk, him dropping the bat when he saw me, pleading with me not to call the cop's, so i said fine just pay for the damage, he searched for his wallet, pity we swiped it earlier, so i said why not...you pay for it, me and Vic saw you working here for sometime now, so we knew you got some cash for sure". Nathen held out his hand "So that's our story...one out of five... lady's what would you give it?" Vicky purred hugging her lover. "Now, now, Chloe what do you care about David, you hate him right, for marrying, your mum the widow, don't be blue...Blue, just pay us, and everything is good", Nathen smiled once more.

Max watched Chloe slowly give Nathen the money from her jeans. "Thanks' for your donation girl's" Vic chuckled, then she high-fived Nate. The two walked away, but before Nate reached the door he stopped, and turned back to face Chloe, "The best thing Price, i can get my ride fixed in a hour from now, and i have double what you gave me in cold hard cash, in my wallet, way before you gave me yours to pay for the damage", Max gasped, "So what do you think of that bi...o...tch", Victoria grinned. Chloe's eye's were like pin points of light in the dark room, she shook with rage, her teeth was grinding and her blood boiled. But she just closed her eyes, and breathed deeply, then opened them once more. Nathan and Victoria felt very uneasy with how she was looking at them. Chloe calmly, and steadily, spoke with a smile, "I think...i think it's time for two you kid's, to get your Christmas present's. Nate and Vic looked at each other completely without a clue as to what was going on?, Max was lost for word's as well. Chloe continued slowly bleeding each word, "From Mummy Chloe, your Aunty Max, and Daddy Warren, it's a shame he's is not here right now to see you get them". Nathen and Victoria looked even more puzzled now?, "What?" they said. Max now knew what was coming, she was surprised Chloe lasted so long, the room of the dinner felt still, like when a lioness is in the tall grass, about to pounce on a zebra, and to night on Christmas Eve.

Nate and Vicky were the Zebras. Chloe kicked Nate straight between his legs, he went down like a bag of potatoes, and before Vic could even react to what happening, Chloe punched her in the face, and broke her nose once more, "Not again, my nose not again" Vic howled holding her face, then falling backwards on a table. Nathan rolled on the floor in pain. Chloe bent down to him, "Why don't you go and get your gun Nate, oh wait, we three, made you get rid of it month's ago, after you threatened that girl at school, remember in may...what you think we did not see you do that". Nate looked up to her still in pain "That was you three as well?". She grabbed his collar, "Now listen here you Gopher face little %&$#?! you can take your slut and piss off, Warren is more of a man than you will ever be and that ticks you right off , the only reason he doesn't fight is because there is to much good in him, Max is our conscience, and keep's us on the straight and narrow, me...i just reek awesome, so no... you have not won, you did not break us, you had your ass kicked by us again". She dropped him down hard. Max clapped, "Wow Chloe, not bad, you gave me Goosebumps with your creepy little show of yours", "Thanks babe" Chloe wiped her brow, "Now let's put these fine people back in their ride, shall we".

They picked them up and walked them out to the 4x4, chucking them in and slameding the doors. Victoria's nose was bleeding, and Nathan looked pale in the face, Max popped her head in the driver's window, "Chole said to me to tell you two... hang on what was it, oh yes if you two think this is over your dead wrong, so watch out...Asshat's", she went off, then came back, "And if you tell anybody about you getting you butt's handed to you by us, like the police we mean, Warren's video goes on line just in time for Christmas Mass ,ok, love you bye bye".

They drove off slowly in the direction of the Hospital, it was probably hard for Nathan to drive fast and in a straight line with numb legs. As the light's of the 4x4 disappeared into the darkness , Max brushed off invisible dust off her Shoulders almost to put a full stop on the matter. "Thank you for letting me give the message to them C Dog, i had do something cool tonight, after that whole Bruce lee act you had back there". Max heard weeping and thud's, she turned to her see what it was. Her best mate had her back to her, hitting one of the door's to the dinner sobbing. "Chloe...are you ok?". The blue haired punk rested her head on the door, "I have every one's stuff done for this stupid holiday, but not Warrens, why didn't i get his earlier babe...why...am i that so dumb, what kind of Girlfriend am i, i got almost nothing to my name and everywhere is now closed". She slid down the door and sat on the cold steps. Her best friend sat with her and held her hand, "Your not dumb Chloe , you got A in art class" Max trying to make a joke of it "Warren will understand...i promise" Max got up "You close up shop here i need a pee, but i will be right back...ok". Chloe just lent her head back and closed her eyes, "I...am so sorry Warren, truly...i am".

In twenty minutes...midnight will come, and Christmas will be here. Warren stood on the street over seeing the docks. Like a huge animal stirring, the sea moaned and churned in the star light. It was cold...very cold, the wind was nudging everything. The sound of ship's horns in the night made a dull music, like the sound of distant bells. Warren just soaked in the scene. The day he had was good, very eye opening in fact, but as Chloe would say "Hella weird", he lulled in the dark which is strange, as the dark was not his thing he even had a nightlight at his Dorm. "We need to talk Mr Graham" came a voice from the dark directly behind him.

Warren was only a lot scared. He saw his visitor in corner of his eye then sprang back in fear. A black hooded figure. "Great, first Present, then Past, in that order strangely, but now Future too...ok let's get's this over with, can't see i was that bad of a person, but anything for a quiet life". The figure took off it's ghastly hood, "Warren it's me" Chloe said. Warren was relieved "Thank good Primus it's just you...but i guess...when you think about it, you are my future", he could see her squint at him she wondered if he had been drinking?. Chloe put the back of her hand to his forehead, seeing if he was running a temperature. "Have you been drinking big people drink?, you can't handle it, don't forget Halloween when you got drunk in the toilets", Warren pulled her hand down then kissed it, "I can handle drink".

"No you can't...Bunnies stick to OJ", "Are you going to kiss me or tell me off more?, "I can multi-task". Both their lip's met and stayed for a moment then broke off. "Now what's all this Christmas Carol stuff you were blabbing about?". "No it's fine...i doubt if you would believe me anyway...you'll think i have gone nut's, "I have always known you are nut's Graham but yet i still share a bed with you, now spill it or i will put you in a arm lock". So in one long sentence he did. He told her about the man with a long white beard in a red coat. Him following a blue Butterfly, him somehow going back in time and meeting himself, And nearly killing a squirrel. "You believe me...right Chloe?", "I believe you Warren".Her eye's were huge, "But did you say a blue Butterfly?" sounding like she was familiar with it. "You seen it to?" .Chloe turned her head and gazed into the black sea, where large pieces of ice bobbed up and down on it's surface. Replaying something behind her eyes. "I wished i had been there with you", "You were...Chloe..you ok?. She did not reply.

The two were just inches from each other but at this moment Warren felt the furthest from her next to being back in the past. Internally weighing what to say...what to tell him...no secrets they promised, He told her everything, hoping she would always believe him, it was only fair if she hoped the same.

Chloe looked back at her love. "I need to tell you something". She pulled him closer and held him tight. "When i was a kid my Dad...my Dad...told me about a blue...blue Butterfly he saw once...before he". He knew he had to listen and answer right to everything she is about to say, it was not something she did often opening up like this . "Just before he went in the car he told me about a blue Butterfly with cool wings he said...then that damn car went...he died". She took a sharp in take of air and increased her grip on Warren like a vice. "I am sorry Chloe i didn't know", "It's not your fault Warren", "I wont go looking for the Butterfly i swear, you wont lose me, i will not put you through that".

She pushed their heads together. "No you will look for that Butterfly, you saw it for a reason Warren...but i am coming with you got it, maybe we might find out what happen that day with my Dad", "Yes Ma'am...can Max come to?". "Yes Max can come too". They had made a lot of folks life's happier, but each others life's probably more so.

Rubbing some liquid pride from his eyes Warren tried to make this a more uplifting time "Now Blue Tang what did you do today?, can it beat time travel?", "Not much, just at the dinner, then Max came by", "Ok then...so wheres my gift Miss Price?", "I must have forgoten, sorry i will get one soon for you i promise", "You must have been busy, as i heard you kicked Natethan in the groin and broke Victoria's nose for setting up your Stepfather and taking your money". "How do you know that?", "Max told me", "When?, when she went to have a pee i bet it", "Well she was not doing it the same time, i at least i think she wasn't anyway?". Warren saw her head drop. "Sorry Rabbit", "For what?", "Letting them do that to me", "But you kicked butt?, Dragon Ball Z style?", "And almost lost all of my money and still didn't get you a gift...i so wanted to give something good", "If it make's you fill any better, i got nothing for you too".

"Say again?", "I walked off the whole time thing and meeting the spirit of Christmas just in time to get something for you, i was at the shop door when Max phoned me and she told me everything, it wouldn't feel right to bring something for you,as you had nothing for me, it be like rubbing salt in the wound". She wished right now she was more poetic. She wanted to tell him how much love there was inside of her for him, how her heart skipped a little when he was acting like a Dork, and that he loved her as much back without question, but that was not truely being her. So she just said , "Your a dweeb you know that", "I wear that badge proudly, any way i'am your dweeb...you pretty much chase off any females except both of are Mums and Max from even looking at me" he said warmly. She held his chin and rubbed his neck, "And you never forget that...ok Warren" she said in a affectionate if territorial way, Warren gulped "Dont need to tell me twice".

Max appeared two minutes later and saw Chloe and Warren huddled together on a bench, she joined them. "Sorry i'am late, but i thought you needed some time to talk", "That's fine ...tattle tale", Max knew he had told her. "Warren you told her...that i told you, i told you in confidence dude", "If you told me in confidence, how was i meant to tell her it was ok that she got me nothing...dude?, any way a fat man with white beard and red coat told me it's not the what you give, but why you give it that's the key, so there".

Max raised her arms with a what's he on about gesture?, Chloe jumped into the conversation, "Tell you later babe". "Oh almost forgot" Warren said plunging a hand for something in his pocket. "Here you go Max, Happy almost Christmas present", and placed the SD card in her open hand, she looked at it confused, "Oh boy a SD card?" she said underwhelmed, "Correction, my...old SD card", "I'am glad you set me straight Warren, still not sure what to say here?", "On my...sorry your SD card...is a picture of a time traveling blue Butterfly...hope you like it". Max looked at Chloe hoping for a explanation, Chloe just said again with a grin, "Tell you later babe", at this point Max just gave up and thanked him. The three sat and waited till it hit twelve, it struck midnight, and they shouted Merry Christmas as loud as they could and went home as it snowed once more.

Epilogue -

As the three walked home still high with Noel spirit, Warren explained to Max what happen to him that day, Max was amazed with his tale but excepted everything he said. Chole remarked that the three will after Christmas go looking for that Butterfly. Warren also told Max not to look at all photo's on that card,

as there might be a few of him and Chloe in states of undress that she might not want to see if she still wants to look them in the eye. Chloe then inquired why Max wanted so badly to see them at Midnight exchanging gift's any way. Max told them because in her fanfiction she wrote of them that's what happened, and how cute "Charren" would look in real life. Realizing what she said, and that she had wrote stories of them, they asked if she did other real people in fanfiction, she said only about a couple, but most of them was clean. Chloe just looked at her and then looked at Warren, then back at Max and said, "Making real people fanfiction is hella weird babe".

The end.

Maybe?.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
